Something More
by Pontas-Metallika
Summary: James first met Lily on the Hogwarts Express, but James first strikes Lily as an arrogant prat. What exactly made Lily fall in love with James on a special night he set up just for her?Songfic OneShot


_**Something More**_

Disclaimer: The plot's mine, but the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Summary: James first met Lily on the Hogwarts Express, but James first strikes Lily as an arrogant prat. What exactly made Lily fall in love with James on a special night he set up just for her? One-shot, songfic to Aly and A.J.'s song _Something More_.

**_Dedication:_** I dedicate this to my best friend on and in Real Life, Lilian Paralarli dos Santos, who is a great fan of Lily/James.

_**I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door. **_

I was walking through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, and just my luck, all the compartments so far were full. Finally, I opened a door and was greeted by the faces of four boys._  
**Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare. **_

And the first boy my eyes fell upon was a raven-haired one, with handsome hazel eyes that had just the right amount of mischieviousness in them. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, he was _very_ cute, and he looked about my age...**_  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way. _**

"Uh- I, I'm--" I began, but strangely enough, the words couldn't come out

"Baffled, maybe? Of course, I couldn't blame you, I must admit we _are_ very handsome." My eyes drifted, and I saw a boy with black hair that fell over his eyes, and an arrogant smirk on his face. He apparently saw that the Hazel-Eyed boy and I were looking at each other. And unfortunately, I heard the same boy laughing with him, and it hit me; even if he was cute both must be jerks. At that, my smile faded and a glare came to my eyes. But before I could slam the door, another boy spoke.

"Don't mind him, he's like that all the time." My eyes averted averted to a boy with shaggy light-brown hair, and deep golden eyes. And again, before I could react, he stood up and came over to me and held out his hand, which made me slightly amused, but smile nonetheless "Remus Lupin"

"Lily Evans" I said, also holding my hand out for him to shake it, and this made me even more amused, since when did 11-year olds shake hands? Apparently he is be the more mature one of the group.Oh, well, might as well go with it, as he is being very kind. "Pleasure in meeting you."

"Likewise" He then pointed to a boy who had small, blue eyes, and blond-ish hair. "That's Peter Pettigrew" The boy waved shyly at me, and I saw a blush slowly creeping up his neck. "That's Sirius Black" Remus then said pointing to the boy which had made the wise-crack, and I heard the slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"Sup, babe?" And my assumptions were correct, completely arrogant, and apparently he thought of himself as older, but not as mature older, more like a "cool" older, like he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

"And that's James Potter" Remus once again spoke, this time pointing to the hazel-eyed boy I had first seen when I walked in. I thought I saw a dumbstruck look pass across his face, but if it was one, it was quickly replaced by a charming smile on his part.

"M'lady" He said, standing up and in a Knight-like way putting his left hand behind his back, and bowed down taking my own and kissing it, but I snatched it away quickly.

"Sorry, but chivalry died a _long_ time ago." I said, putting an emphasize in long, but keeping my voice light and cheery. A smirk came to my lips as I saw his dumbfound face, as Sirius began laughing his head off.

"You want to sit with us? I bet all the other compartments are full." My head turned back to Remus, and I saw he, even though not being as rude as Sirius who was now sitting by James making fun of him because of what jsut happened, had a glint of amusement in his eyes. I nodded my head, and he helped me get my things in. As soon as we sat down I saw he had a book that I had read before, and we began a heated disscusion. But of course, I couldn't help missing the glances James was throwing at me and trying to hide behind his magazine that looked like was about something called Quidditch, but failing miserably.

__

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.

And here I am now, looking over the Quidditch Pitch, as the very own James Potter is coming towards me with his broom in his hand. I also noticed he had a very anxious look on his face. James Potter? Anxious? That's a first.**_  
_**

_**Would we be more than friends?**_

I don't even see how James and I came to being friends, I guess that with me hanging around Remus because of our similarities, I also got to accompany James as he matured. Not entirely, but still a very good portion, and now after nearly 7 years I finally got to see that he wasn't all that bad, thus I began calling him James. But of course, no matter how cute I thought he was, or how he treated me, he still could be as arrogant as ever.**_  
Yeah little did I know before, _**

But of course, we would always be friends. That is, if we could even be called _that_.**_  
we would be something more._**

Or would we...?****

In black and white I read the screen, of all your lines and in-between.

I remember all the letters he wrote me through the summer, but those were just friendly letters, by what I could see. But today, the note I saw on top of the book I left in the commom room, it was written in his usual scrawl, of course, but the contents of it was what enticed me to actually going.

_Lily,_

_Meet me in the Quidditch Pitch at Nine._

_James_

It made no sense to me...**_  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone. _**

But of course... he had acted that way towards me before. Stranger, I mean. Even the summer before this year, which is our Seventh. He had left a _message _on my phone, and that was probably the weirdest thing he could do, as he _is_ a pure-blood, so how would he get ahold of a telephone? But then of course, James Potter always has his ways.

_Hey Lily, this is James. My dad for some reason brought this thing home, and Sirius somehow got ahold of your number -But of course, don't ask me, Sirius has his own weird ways to get somethings- Sirius, put that wand down! Remember, we can't use magic outside of school! Heh, sorry Lily, and to think, rules finally help me. Anyways, I just called to say Hi, and to say that I miss you, and I can't wait for school to begin (Yes, I know, the infamous James Potter wanting school to start) so I can see you again, even though Sirius, Peter, and even **Remus **are laughing at me and saying you'll only get mad at me for this. But again, anyways, I just wanted to say that and right now I need to go. See you when school starts, okay? Bye_

God, only James can make me laugh so hard when I feel really down. Even at my worst, he always helped me. In some stupid way, but helped, and still helps.**_  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday. _**

And to think, that someday I, Lily Evans, would actually agree to climb on a broom with the very own James Potter, even with my slight fear of heights.****

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.

"Come on, Lily, it's not like you're going to fall, I'll be there to hold onto you" He said, winking, but there was still a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Alright, fine, but if this is one of your pranks, Potter, you are going to pay, got that?" I said, trying to hide my own anxiousness with irritation.

"Don't worry, I just want you to see how it's like up there" And with that, he climbed onto the broom, and I sat on front of him, both my legs to the right, his hands around me, holding tight, probably so I wouldn't fall. With that, we took off into the cool night sky.**_  
Would we be more than friends? _**

I looked back at James, and I saw he wouldn't look me straight in the eyes.**_  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more._**

Finally, he looked at me. I saw he was breathing heavily. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was contemplating wether to do something or not.Then, out of nowhere, I saw him gently lean forwards...****

Something more, something more.

I felt our lips touch slowly and it was like sparks went off in my head.**_  
We would be something more, something more, something more. _**

No...it couldn't be true...****

I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.

Me, Lily Evans, falling for the Potter Charm? Never! I promised myself...no, James is too much of a jerk to fall for.**_  
We know was is false, and we know what is real. _**

Or is he...well, he always was nice to me...Oh no, I can't believe it, I'm actually falling for James Potter..not literally, thak god, otherwise I woudl fall flat on the ground, but...Yes, I know he always asked me out for dates, but I always thought it was a hoax, that he was just kidding, that he only wanted to date me because he knew he couldn't have me. But now, I guess he can have me, as I am falling _fast_ and _hard_ for the one, the only, the James Potter.****

I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end...

We slowly broke apart, and I said he first thing that came to my mind;

"You told me I wouldn't fall" God, that was cliché.

"Yes, and I also told you I would catch you if you did, and I did, didn't I?" He said, smirking, and he just _had_ to make it worse...

And then, we slowly leaned in again, for the second kiss Lily Evans and James Potter shared.

****

I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.

And here we are, kissing each other, the two people all of Hogwarts thought would hate each other for all of eternity. If I could choose a moment to live in forever, this would be it. Just us, kissing, flying on this broom.**_  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more. _**

And to think, before we could barely be called friends, now we are Something More. Much, much more.**_  
I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end. _**

Even if this night ends, I'm counting on James not to break my heart, so we can continue. And I must admit, I never want this night, this moment, to end.**_  
Would we be more than friends? _**

And even though the more I say it over in my head, the more incredulous it sounds...**_  
Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more. _**

I'm actually happy I realized he grew up, and didn't stay the same jerk he was in first year, and most of all that I got to see that, even if it was just sheer luck...or maybe even Destiny.****

Something more, something more.

And now, for once, I must admit I was wrong, Potter, and that even if this will sound very cheesy,**_  
Something more, something more._**

Chivalry didn't die, because I just found my Knight in Shining Armor...

_**Fini**_


End file.
